Demons on the Row
by Xylothene
Summary: Aileen, a 19 year-old girl is the leader of a gang, the Saints. After learning that the Syndicate has a deal to make with the Saints, Aileen will do anything to make sure her answer is clear, even if that means putting a stop to a few demons.
1. Prologue

"Please! Please don't kill me!"

Snickering, you strut over to the crying man lying on the floor beneath you as you pull out your favorite Firestorm pistols that were idly hooked to your black belt. Grabbing him by the shirt of his collar, you pull him up to meet his frightened gaze.

"You hurt my friends, I hurt you." And without another word, a gunshot was fired as it echoed throughout the night sky, the blood of the man shining in the moonlight.

Dropping the dead man and turning to your fellow gang members, you nodded toward the end of the alleyway where a purple sports car skidded to a halt just inches away from you and your crew. You open the door and slide in to the passenger seat and glare at the driver as you slam the door.

"Took you long enough, Pierce."

"Hey, I told you that whenever you do hit-man missions, I want to be there when the job is already done. You know how I feel about dead people."

His protest causes you to laugh. "You asshole for a partner!"

"Just doing my job."

The sound of a phone ringing causes your laughter to cease and you pull your phone from your pocket, looking at the caller ID. Unknown. Of course. Sighing irritably, you thrust the phone up to your ear.

"Talk to me."

"Aileen. It's Shaundi."

"What's up?"

"Well, we have a problem. You need to see this. Get back to the hideout as soon as possible."

"Got it."

Snapping the phone shut, Pierce steps on the gas pedal and the car flies down the street toward your gang's hideout. Looking out the window, you rest your head on your arm, forgetting about the gun resting in your lap.

"So what's happened now?"

"I dunno, Pierce. We just have to wait and see."

As the car pulled onto the high way toward your gang's hideout, you already knew something was wrong. There was a huge cloud of black smoke in the air coming from the exact direction of your hideout. And it didn't help that you saw the Syndicate's cars heading the opposite way on the high way. Opening the sunroof to the car, you stick your head out and watch in horror as your hideout was the building that had gone up in flames. You were sure it was the Syndicate.

Stepping onto the soil that used to be where your hideout stood, you could only bend and rub a pinch of ash between your thumb and forefinger as everyone else stood motionless behind you.

Standing and cocking your gun, you raised it up by your face and glared past the other gang members and to the highway, where you saw more Syndicate cars speeding away.

"Oh, you sons of bitches."


	2. Chapter 1

Pierce's hand was the first to touch your shoulder.

"You're not going out there. Not tonight. That's exactly what they'll expect from us."

You stood there glaring at him, then gave an annoyed 'hmph' before turning on your heel and walking back to the car. Pierce sighs and rolls his eyes.

"And where do you think you're going in my car?"

You stopped in your tracks, and looked back at everyone.

"Well, _**someone**_has to find us a place to stay for the night. At least until I can work out a plan."

Pierce digs his hand in his pocket, fumbling around for something, then pulls his hand out and tosses a cell phone to you.

"I have a phonebook application. You can look up hotel numbers."

Looking through the app, you gave a satisfied 'hn' before taking your phone and holding it up to your ear and pacing slowly back and forth in the ash. After a couple of minutes, you took your phone away from your ear and nodded to everyone.

"It's set. We're gonna stay in the Steelport Inn tonight."

When everyone set out to the different arrangement of purple cars –the only thing NOT burned in the accident–, and started up the engines, you slid into Pierce's car, sighing as you shut the door to the driver's side. Revving up the engine, you sped away with the other saints cars right on your trail as you drove onto the highway and toward a towering skyscraper with red lights reading "Steelport Inn" at the top in bright red letters.

That was when you saw him.

As you rounded a corner, you saw a man in a long red trench coat with silver hair and black boots and gloves on walking down the sidewalk, and when his icy blue eyes met yours, you felt a sudden warmth in your body; certainly not something you were familiar with. You tried to ignore him and focus on the road, but you could still feel his gaze boring into the side of your face.

A car almost hitting you head-on sent you crashing back to reality.

You jerked the wheel to the right to just barely avoid getting hit, the other car's horn blaring loudly as the car passed yours. You could hear the driver shouting obscene things as he rode past you. You rolled your eyes.

As you pulled into the parking lot of the Steelport Inn, you could see many people walking toward the entrance, girls in long gowns, and men in black tuxedos. You raised an eyebrow and looked at a long white banner above the entrance doors in black fancy lettering. It read 'Welcome Business Leaders!' Snorting, you parked the car as the other purple cars followed your lead. After everyone was out, you all went to check in and paid for the rooms you were staying in. Once in your hotel rooms, you sat on the hotel bed as everyone else stood around. Finally, Pierce came back into the room, shutting the door behind him and making contact with you.

"You're not going to believe this."

You raised an eyebrow. "Spill."

"Loren's down there."

The room filled with gasps and soft whispering. With a clap of your hands, the noise ceased. You looked around at everyone.

"If Loren's really down there, then I have to stop him. This is my town, damnit!"

The short speech was followed by shouts and cheers from your comrades. Smiling, you sent everyone else to their rooms as you loaded up your favorite pistols and a combat knife in a sheath on your left leg.

"Let's do this!"


End file.
